


Getting togther.

by Geekygirl669



Series: Family. It's all that matters. [1]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:13:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24737482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekygirl669/pseuds/Geekygirl669
Summary: Michael and Alex finally find there way back to each other.
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Series: Family. It's all that matters. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1753165
Kudos: 72





	Getting togther.

“Michael I can’t.” Alex said as he pushed Michael away from him.

“What?” Michael asked shocked.

“I can’t do this.” Alex shock his head, walking backwards a little and away from Michael. “I can’t do this to Maria.”

“I broke up with her.” Michael pointed out, sounding a mix between hurt and angry.

“I know you did Michel, I know.” Alex nodded with a small smile. “But you only just broke up with her. I remember what it was like when you and her first started dating and I can’t do that to her.”

“So, were not gonna give this a try?” Michael asked all the anger that was in his voice gone and replaced with hurt.

“I never said that.” Alex pointed out as he took the few steps to close the gap between them a little. “I just can’t do this now. I’m willing to wait if you are.”

“Wait for what?”

“For this not to be so fresh for Maria. A couple months and then we can give is a proper go. If that’s what you want.” Alex said sounding a little unsure.

“I can wait.” Michael agreed with a nod. “I can wait a little longer.”

“I love you Michael Guerin. I know we’ve never actually said it like this but I do and I need you to know that.” Alex said as he placed his hand on Michael’s shoulder. “I love you and I have for ten years.”

“I love you Alex Manes.” Michael nodded as he pulled the other man in for a hug. “And I have for ten years and I will always love you.” 

**********************************************************************************

“What’s my dad up to now?” Alex asked as the group of Aliens all walked up to him Liz, Kyle and Maria right behind them.

“How do you know it was your dad?” Michael asked, trying not to let things be awkward between the two of them.

“Because you’re all at my house.” Alex pointed to the building behind him. “And most of you never come to my house. And if something was wrong that didn’t involve one of my family members you would have just called.

“We think your dad’s still trying to make the bomb.” Isobel told him getting right to the point.

Alex shock his head as he turned back round into his house, knowing everyone else would follow him. “No matter what I think of my dad, he isn’t that stupid.”

“How do you know that?” Max asked all of them sure that they had gotten their information right.

“Because my dad doesn’t try something that fails twice.” Alex told them as he leaned against the wall, while everyone else took a seat in his living room. “That much I am sure of. What did you find?”

“He’s got all the ingredients he needs to make the weapon again.” Maria explained.

“He doesn’t even know how to make it.” Alex pointed out. “He has no background in weapons mechanics or bio engineering, he couldn’t build it. I don’t know what my dad could be up too.”

“We need to figure that out.” Liz pointed out. “Because no offence Alex but when your dad is up to something it’s never anything good.”

“I’ll look into it.” Alex promised as he pushed himself back off the wall. “I don’t know what I’ll find but I’ll look into it.”

“Thanks Alex.” Kyle smiled over at his friend. 

Alex looked over at the clock in the wall, “I need to get to work, but I’ll let you know when I find anything.”

**********************************************************************************

“What are you up to now?” Alex asked as he walked up to his dad.

Jesse turned around to look at his son not offering any reply.

“I know you’re up to something dad. I know you haven’t given up on trying to kill the aliens.” Alex told him.

“Of course I haven’t.” Jesse finally said, his voice still showing that he didn’t understand why Alex didn’t see things his way. “They are dangerous Alex, they need to be taken care off.”

“Have you ever thought about the fact that none of them have ever hurt you? Not without you hurting them first.” Alex pointed out, done with his dad. “You are always the one going after them first. There just defending themselves.”

“They are violent creatures and one day you will see that.” Jesse told his son.

“That say will never come.” Alex promised his dad. “I have seen how caring they are. I know them and I know they are all good people. And you’re not going to be here to hurt them dad.”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean I called in some favours and you have been transferred.” Alex told him with a small smirk. “And before you say anything I know it won’t be permanent but it will work for now. And I know you’re going to go because no matter what I think of you, you are a good solider and you always follow your orders.”

**********************************************************************************

“Are you okay?” Michael asked as he walked up to Alex who was leaning against the bar.

“I’m okay.” Alex lied with a nod.

“No you’re not.” Michael shock his head knowing Alex Manes better than that. “We just found out that your dad’s up to even more shady shit, your allowed to not be okay.”

“Michael I’m not even surprised by my dad anymore.” Alex sighed. “I’m really not and I’m used to him. I’ve been dealing with him my whole life.”

Michael looked at the other man with a look that showed he didn’t know whether to believe him or not. “Are you sure you’re okay?”

“Michael I’m fine.” Alex placed a hand on the other man’s shoulder. “We got rid of him temporarily, I’m good Michael because right now he can’t hurt you.”

Michael looked at Alex his face showing the amount of love he had for the man. “If you need to talk about it, I am here.”

“I know.” Alex nodded as he moved his hand away from Michael. “But I am okay.”

**********************************************************************************

“I think we need to talk.” Alex said to Michael as the two of them sat around the fire outside the trailer. “Before we see if things can really work between the two of us, we need to talk.”

“We do.” Michael agreed, for the first time in a long time both of them on the same page.

“I love you Michael, I do.” Alex told him sounding so sure of what he was saying. “And I know it took me a while to be ready to accept those feelings and I know I hurt you in that time. But you hurt me too.”

Michael looked over at Alex trying not to let the words hit him too hard, knowing that they were true and that he needed to listen to everything Alex had to say if anything could ever work between them. “I’m sorry Alex.”

“I know you are.” Alex nodded at him. “I know, but it still hurt. I sat out here for hours waiting for you and you didn’t show up. I know I’ve pulled you in then pushed you away and I don’t really have a right to be mad about you doing the same thing to me. But it hurt more than I thought it would.”

“You’re allowed to feel hurt by that.” Michael promised him as he leaned forward a little. “I should have called you to tell you I wasn’t going to show up, it was wrong of me to just ignore you after that.”

“That’s not what really hurt though Michael, you dating Maria really hurt.” Alex hated the fact that he was mad at Michael and Maria for being happy, but it hurt so much to see them together. “I know she made you happy when I couldn’t, and there will always be a part of me that’s thankful for that. But it hurt so much to see you too together. I didn’t want to lose my friendship with Maria, that was the last thing I wanted, but every time I saw the two of you, my heart broke just a little bit.”

“I’m so sorry Alex.” 

“I know you are. And I’m not saying all of this because I want to hurt you, hurting you is the last thing I want to do. But I feel like everything has to be out in the open for there even to be a chance of things working out between the two of us.” Alex explained.

“I want things to work between us, I want that us I really do.” Michael nodded as a small smile grew on his face. “And I shouldn’t have dated your best friend Alex. I shouldn’t have put you in that position. I just needed to have something that was easy. I needed to let myself care about someone that wasn’t you and I think Maria has helped me, I think she’s helped me come to terms with how I feel about stuff. But I never loved her and even when I was with her Alex, I loved you. I did.”

“If we’re going to give us a try we need to promise to always be truthful to each other.” Alex told Michael as he moved closer to the other man. “No lying. It won’t work if we lie to each other.”

“Truth.” Michael agreed with a nod. “I’m not going to lie to you Alex, ever again.”

“Are we really going to do this?” Alex asked as he let himself smile.

“Yeah. We are.” Michael nodded before he leaned forward to kiss Alex. 

Alex smiled as he kissed Michael back bringing his hand up to rest on Michael’s cheek. “As much as I’m loving this.” Alex said as he pulled away from Michael after a few minutes of the two of them kissing. “I want us to move slower. We always go straight to sex and I don’t want us to do that right now.”

“I can wait.” Michael nodded. “As long as I get to keep kissing you.” 

“You can keep kissing me.” Alex nodded with a laugh. “You can always kiss me.”

“Good.” Michael smiled as he leaned back in for another kiss.

Alex laughed into the kiss and Michael practically moved him over so that he was sitting in his lap. “I think if we don’t stop now, were not going to be able to stop at just kissing.”

“I know.” Michael sighed as he pulled away. “Want to come inside, we can watch a movie or something.”

“I would love that.” Alex agreed as he stood up pulling Michael with him. “But just to watch a movie or something.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this story and I would love to know what you thought in the comments.
> 
> I have read through and corrected all the mistakes I could find but if I missed any that you spotted please let me know in the comments so that I can fix them.


End file.
